


Moon Of My Life

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wild Child finds love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonrise

**Author's Note:**

> Juan Borgia, Second Duke of Gandia, took to wife Maria Enriquez de Luna. The author's mind tends to bounce around like a pinball, so "Luna" led to "moon", which led to this story.  
> With thanks to "Game Of Thrones" and Khal Drogo for just about the hottest term of endearment ever.

Juan Borgia had the reputation of being a real shithead.  Loud, profane, arrogant and hotheaded, he alienated nearly everyone around him, including his own family.

Until he met Mary Ellen Mooney.

Through some quirk of fate, some wrinkle in the space-time continuum, the pretty teenager caught the eye of the twenty-two year old wild child and stopped him dead in his tracks as he raced headlong down his personal highway to hell.  The sweetness of her nature was reflected in the soft roundness of her face, with its dimpled cheeks and full lower lip.  Her deep brown eyes were as large and tender as those of a doe.  Her shining, rich, nut brown hair fell to the middle of her back.  Her youthful body was rounded and curvy, with a delectable lushness that promised a most delightful yielding to the right man.  Juan decided then and there that he would be the right man.

She was working as an usher at the movie theater where Juan and his friend had gone to see the latest version of the latest incarnation of the latest mindless slasher film.  She wore a short sleeved white blouse under a green polyester vest which matched her skirt.  Her ankle socks and white sneakers made her look even younger than her eighteen years of age.  Her name badge declared her to be Mary Ellen.

“Whoa, check it out!”

Juan’s friend, Lou, nodded towards the fresh-faced girl taking tickets in the lobby just beyond the candy counter. 

“Too young.  Jail bait,” Juan shrugged, hoping to cause Lou to lose interest.

“Aw, she’s older than that.  She’d have to be at least sixteen to work here.”

“You’d still be robbing the cradle.  You can do better.”

“Think so?  Okay, then.  Forget it.”

Juan smiled inwardly.  Lou was such a dumbass.  So easily influenced. 

Midway through the movie, Juan announced his intention to go and get a slushie and made his way to the lobby. 

Mary Ellen was sweeping up spilled popcorn and discarded candy wrappers with a long handled whisk broom and dustpan.  Juan approached her, assuming his most charming, disarming smile. 

“Hi!  Which way is the men’s room?”

“It’s down the hall and to your left.”

“Would you show me, please?”

“Sure.”

She walked Juan to the men’s room door.

“Is there anything else you need?”

Normally, he would have asked her to hold his dick for him while he peed, but he restrained himself this time.  Mary Ellen didn’t seem the type to appreciate lewd humor, and he had no wish to shock her either.

‘Well, you’re awfully pretty, Mary Ellen, and I think I need your phone number.” 

Her blush made his stomach flip flop.  She lowered her eyelids and smiled. 

“Thank you.  That’s sweet, but I don’t give my phone number to strangers.”

Then let me introduce myself, and I won’t be a stranger anymore.  My name is Juan Borgia. And I know your name is Mary Ellen.  Now we know each other.”

Juan flashed his beautiful smile at her.  He knew how charming he could be when he wanted to be.  And right now, he really wanted to be. 

“You seem very nice, but…”

“Oh, I _am_ nice!  Trust me.  You won’t be sorry.”

“Thanks, but I just can’t.  Sorry.  Enjoy the movie.”

To his astonishment, she turned and walked away.

Well, goddam! 

 

He was back the next day but didn’t see Mary Ellen.  When he inquired about her from another usher whose name plate identified him as Rick, he was told that she was off that day but would be back tomorrow.

When Mary Ellen arrived for her scheduled shift, Rick mentioned to her that some guy had been looking for her. 

“About six feet tall, long red hair.”

“He was here two days ago and wanted my phone number.  I wouldn’t give it to him.”

“He seemed okay, Mary Ellen.  His clothes looked expensive.”

“He can’t be a creep if he wears expensive things?”

“No, I didn’t mean that.  I just meant he looked respectable.”

“Well, thanks for the heads-up.  I’ll try to avoid him, if I can.”

“If you think you should.  If I see him, I’ll try to let you know.”

“Thanks.”

 

She couldn’t avoid him.  He came up behind her as she was pushing a cart full of paper towels and toilet paper to stock the ladies’ room.  She was trapped. 

“Hi, Mary Ellen.  Remember me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“So I’m not a stranger any more, then, am I?”

“I suppose not, but…”

“Look, I understand your reluctance to give out your phone number to someone you don’t know well.  How can I get to know you better in a way you feel comfortable with?  My intentions are strictly honorable.”

“Juan, please don’t take this the wrong way.  You seem really nice, but I just broke up with someone I was with for a very long time.  So I’m not looking to jump into anything right now.”

“All I’m looking to do is get you to smile for me so I can see those pretty dimples.  How about you meet me for lunch in a public place of your choosing and we just talk?  I’m not trying to be creepy or anything.  I think you’re sweet and pretty, and I’d really like to get to know you.”

“Well, okay.  We arrive separately and leave separately and no funny stuff?”

“Scouts honor.  Let me give you my phone number.  Just in case you want to get in touch with me.”

He handed her a business card.

 

  _Juan Borgia_

_Web Design Consultant  
_

 

“So you’re a creative kind of guy?”

“I guess you could say that.  I like to come up with fresh ideas.”

“Then we should have an interesting conversation over lunch.  How about tomorrow at noon at the restaurant just across from the movie theater?”

“Perfect.  Maybe you’ll tell me your last name?”

“Mooney.”

“Ah!  Moon of my life.”

In spite of herself, Mary Ellen blushed with pleasure.  This guy really did have the devil’s charm.


	2. Chaste Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Juan's character begins to transform under the light of the Moon

Juan lay in bed and tried to sleep, but the sounds coming through the wall from his brother Cesare’s room were just too distracting.  Their sister Lucrezia’s giggles.  Cesare’s moans.  Heavy breathing. 

Did they really think he couldn’t hear them?  Maybe they wanted him to hear. 

He had tried to tell himself that he preferred being the odd man out.  After all, he wanted no part of their sick “thing” for each other.  But he had to admit that he would have liked to feel that he had siblings.  Even old dumbass Lou had an easygoing affection with his older brother, spending time hanging out with him.  Being good enough.  Being okay.

Juan remembered as a child seeing his mother cuddling Lucrezia on her lap and stroking Cesare’s hair as she combed it for him before leaving for church.  Juan would come up close and ask her if his hair needed combing too.  She would stand up and distractedly tell him he looked fine.  His hugs were endured, never returned.  He remembered vividly watching his mother, brother and sister eagerly working a large jigsaw puzzle together, only to have them all lose interest and leave when he came over to help.  Only Dad seemed to have time for him.  Only Dad had arms which welcomed him and rocked him.  Only Dad came to him to soothe him after bad dreams.  Only Dad.

 

Juan was waiting on a bench in the front of the restaurant when Mary Ellen arrived for their date.  He stood up and greeted her with a smile that could stop traffic.  In spite of herself, she admired his long body with its easy grace and elegant muscularity.  His eyes were an unusual shade of acorn brown and his warm auburn hair framed a face of beautifully-cut angles and planes.  Perhaps a bit older than the guys she would typically have dated, but not outrageously so.  She was glad she had accepted his invitation. 

Their conversation was light and relaxed.  Juan, to his own surprise, felt no need to exaggerate or puff himself up to impress Mary Ellen.  Just the opposite.  He sensed that appearing humble and self-deprecating would take him much further into her good opinion.  Normally he would have dominated the conversation.  Smart-mouthed the server.  Spoken loudly and tried to draw the attention of everyone in the room.  But today he didn’t want the attention of everyone in the room.  Just of this one little girl with the dimpled cheeks and soft brown eyes.  The Moon of his life.

He focused solely on her.  His appreciation was frank and undeniable.  She blushed.  And smiled.  And showed him her dimples.  He wondered, fleetingly, if her backside was also dimpled.  Unworthy thought!  Begone! 

They talked about his business.  Her ambitions.  She had graduated from high school but had been unable to afford college.  She was working now and living at home, trying to save up enough to afford a state university.  Meantime, she was taking a class at the local community college. 

“It’s a start,” she said cheerfully. 

Her expectations were not high.  Somehow that bothered him.

“You deserve better.”

“Maybe so, but it is what it is.  You play the hand you’re dealt.”

He thought regretfully of the four Ivy League years he had pissed away, doing just enough to keep from being kicked out and relying heavily upon his father’s status as a distinguished alumnus and major contributor.  Forget about advanced degrees. 

What would this glowing Moon have done with a similar opportunity? 

 

‘Oh, look at the time!  I have to go, Juan.  My shift starts in half an hour and I have to put on my uniform and be ready.  I’ve enjoyed being with you.  Thanks.”

“Thanks for your company.  I hope you feel like you know me better.”

She reached into her handbag and pulled out a small square of paper, which she pushed across the table to him.

“Well, if you still want this…here’s my phone number.”

Juan’s smile was incandescent.

 

“Mary Ellen, are you going out with that boy again?”

“Yes, Mom.  He’s taking me to dinner.”

“So where does a rich snot like him eat?”

“Dad, he’s not the least bit snotty.  You met him.”

“Yeah, I met him all right.  He walks in here like he’s King Kong and we should be grateful he’s willing to slum it.  Like he’d better not touch anything or he might get contaminated.”

“Dad, you know he did no such thing.  He shook hands with you.  He had a nice conversation with you.  Yes, he comes from money.  But that isn’t the only thing about him.  I’m sorry if his background intimidates you, but there’s no reason for you to feel uncomfortable with him.”

“Mary Ellen, are you keeping your body pure?”

“Mom, what a question!”

“You’re spending entirely too much time with that boy.  Nothing good can come of it.  Is he taking liberties?”

“He treats me with the greatest respect.”

“My mother used to say ‘It’s for the boy to try and the girl to deny.’  He’ll lose that respect for you if you’re too free with your favors and then you’ll never see him again.”

 

Although it was completely out of character for him, Juan put no undue sexual pressure on Mary Ellen.  He let her set the pace.  She tended to be physically reticent. 

Actually, he discovered that when he went home at night, having gotten exactly the amount of intimacy Moon felt comfortable allowing, he felt ... honorable.  An entirely unfamiliar state of being.

_Honorable, hell!  Why don’t you just cut off your balls and give them to her?   At the rate you’re going, you’ll never need them again._

_Oh, shut up.  This is something new.  I’m just biding my time.  When it’s right, it’ll happen.  And it will be worth the wait._

_What a wuss!  You must really like hooking up with Rosy Palm and her five sisters._

_It’s only temporary. You’ll see._


	3. Rising Sap Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein things get heavy

They had now been dating for over a month, seeing each other almost every day or night, depending on their work schedules.

Juan was driving Mary Ellen home from an evening spent at a comedy club, where she had laughed so hard at the jokes that the comedians had singled her out to pick on, making her howl even louder.  Juan had never seen a woman enjoy herself with such abandon.  Her laughter had made him laugh. 

“I hope I didn’t embarrass you tonight, Juan.  I just couldn’t help myself.”

“You were at a comedy club, not a funeral home.  You were supposed to laugh.  That’s one of the things I love about you, Moon.”

“You love things about me?”

“Yes, I do, Moon of my life.”

“I love things about you too, Juan. 

Maybe she was extra tired.  Maybe all the laughing had been cathartic.  Maybe she was distracted.  In any case, her defenses fell with an almost audible thud.  She leaned over languidly and rested her head on his shoulder. 

_Whoa!  This was unexpected!_

“Moon, are you all right?”

She jumped, startled, and sat up, collecting her wits.

“Oh!  Oh!  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t even realize I had done that.”

He reached for her and pulled her back to him, draping his arm around her shoulders.

“I’m glad you did.”

“You _want_ me to touch you?”

“Of course.”

“I thought you wouldn’t like it.”

“Honey!  Why would I not like it?”

“Because I’m not pretty.  I’m not cultured.  I don’t know why you go out with me.”  Her words tumbled over each other. 

“Moon.  You’re beautiful.  Can’t you tell how much I care for you?”

She began to cry.

“You couldn’t possibly.  I just figured I was a mistake you made and realized too late and you’re too much of a gentleman to hurt my feelings.  I love you so much.  I can’t bear to give you up.  I know it’s just a matter of time until you get sick enough of me to leave.  I don’t want to speed up that day.  I don’t want to inflict myself on you.  Make you endure me.”

“ _Endure_ you?”  Juan drew in a breath sharply through his teeth.

_Endure?_   Like his mother had _endured_ his attempts at affection?  Could this sweet, tender little girl be as damaged in spirit as he was?

Juan pulled off the road and lifted Moon’s quivering chin to look straight into her eyes. 

“All this time, you’ve been waiting for me to dump you?  Look at me, Moon. I’m with you because I want to be.  I’m crazy about you.  Maybe I recognized a kindred spirit in you, because I can’t imagine why you want to be with me.”

“Don’t say that, Juan.  You’re everything.  You’re my dream come true.”

“Then believe that I feel the same about you.  Let’s stop thinking for each other and just say what we truly feel and just love each other.”

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him desperately.

“Juan, honey, is anyone home at your house?”

“My parents, probably, but they’re surely asleep by now.”

“Could we go there, then?”

The pit of his stomach dropped.  His eyes grew wide. 

“Okay.  Sure.”

He started the car and pulled back onto the highway.

“Juan, I want… I want to...”

“What, honey?  What do you want?”  His voice caressed, coaxed.

“I want to...” her voice dropped to a whisper.  “I want to have sex with you.”

The Hallelujah Chorus from Handel’s _Messiah_ exploded in his brain.

He had to clear his throat several times.

“That would be … um … um … wonderful, Moon.  I’d like that too.  Are you sure you’re ready?”

“I’ve been ready almost since I met you, but I was afraid.  Afraid I’d be too bold and drive you away.”

“Where would you get such an idea?”

“My mom always told me that men lose respect for girls who are too easy.”

“Well, I don’t want to contradict your mom, and maybe things were like that in her day, but, well, I’m here with you to stay.  Making love with you will only help me to feel even closer to you.” 

They slipped quietly into the house and up to Juan’s room, which was in a state of mancave disorder.  Rumpled clothing, beer cans, shoes, towels, and other assorted detritus lay strewn about. 

“Sorry, Moon.  I’m a bit of a pig.  But the sheets are clean.”

When Juan put his arm around Mary Ellen to lead her to the bed, he could feel her shaking.

“Moon, if you’re scared, we don’t have to do this.”

_Don’t have to do this?  Who the fuck is saying that?  Not Juan Borgia, surely!_

_Yes, Juan Borgia._

_You don’t mean a word of it._

_Yes I do!_

“You know I had a boyfriend.  I’m not a… a virgin.  Please don’t be disappointed.”

“What you did before we met is your business.  You’re here with me now.  That’s all I care about.”

_Fucking liar!  You wanted to be her first._

_Well, so what?  So I’ll be her best._

Juan caught Mary Ellen’s face between his hands and tenderly kissed her lips. 

“You’re so beautiful, Moon of my life.”

He embraced her. 

“We don’t have an agenda.  We don’t have a script.  We’ll take all the time you need.”

_Providing I don’t explode first.  I haven’t gotten laid in so long that I’ll probably go off like a rocket and make her think I’m a goddam Neanderthal._

_No you won’t.  Think of something.  How many digits in Pi can you remember?  Who won the Cy Young award last year?  What happened in 1066?_

She raised her eyes to look directly into his.  Taking a deep breath, she unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders.

_Holy shit, look at those boobs!_

_Put your eyes back in your head.  You’ll scare her._

_She wore that sexy bra just for you.  She really wants you!_

_Go slow.  Go SLOW!  Tell her you love her._

“I lo….”

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him before he had a chance to finish. Her momentum knocked them both back onto the bed. 

She was so endearing that he wanted to smile, but he knew she would misinterpret it as laughing at her.  How could he let her know she needn’t try so hard? 

_Just fuck her, fool!  Jump on her._

_Absolutely not.  I love her.  She’s worth taking the time._

“Moon… you’re so beautiful.  Let me look at you.  Let me enjoy the sight of you.”

_Good boy!  Nicely done._

_Idiot.  It’ll be tomorrow morning and you’ll still be trying to sweet talk her into doing something she obviously wants to do RIGHT NOW!_

He slipped her shoes off of her feet.  Good.  No pantyhose to contend with.  Her toes were painted a shade of pinky red.  He slid his hands over her bare legs, smooth as satin.  Wow!  Her skin was so soft.  Everything about her was soft.

_I bet her boobs are soft.  Why not just squeeze a handful and…_

_Stop it!_

Juan stood up. 

“I’d like it if you’d help me undress, Moon.”

_Oh, good!  Get her to touch me._

_Yeah, then grab her hand and put it on your…_

_Shut up!_

She knelt in front of him on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt.  She took in the smell of the crisp, clean cotton and the scent of his body, intimate, warm, citrusy with his after shave.  Concentrating intently on the buttons, she was unaware that the tip of her pink tongue protruded slightly from the corner of her mouth.  Juan looked upon it and was lost.  He shrugged out of his shirt and, catching her hand, ran it over his chest, lightly covered with curling red hair running down his belly.  She leaned forward and rested her head against him, pressing kisses to his skin. 

_Whoa, I didn’t expect that!_

_Me neither!  Told you patience would pay off._

He reached his arms around her and unzipped her skirt.  She pushed it off her hips and sat down on the bed to allow him to slide it off her legs. 

“Juan, can we turn off the lamp?”

“What’s wrong, Baby?  There’s no need to be shy with me.  You’re beautiful.  I love everything about you.  Let me see you.”

“I’m not beautiful.  I’ve eaten too much movie popcorn for that.”

Juan leaned her back on the bed and stretched out beside her.  Resting on one elbow, he ran his hand in gentle circles over her rounded belly. 

“This goes back to an astronomy class I had once, where I remember a quote from Ptolemy:  ‘It is a beautiful and delightful sight to behold the body of the Moon.’”

He bent his head to hers and kissed her lips. 

“I love you, Juan.”

 

Juan loved the female body.  Juan loved lovemaking.  He did not like to rush through things.

Unlike some men, he did not focus simply on achieving the moment of ejaculation.  He delighted in the journey to get to it, the sight, smell, taste and feel of sex.  And he enjoyed the companionship of the woman he was with, glad for her presence and unhurried in his appreciation of her charms. 

Mary Ellen, the Moon of Juan’s life, thanked her lucky stars.

 


	4. Killing Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein unkindness may be found

Unwilling to risk Cesare and Lucrezia overhearing, Juan preferred taking Moon to a hotel for romantic trysts.  There was something about the atmosphere that brought out the wanton in her, so that was an added benefit. 

_She used to be shy with me, but not anymore.  She leaves the lights on, doesn’t cover herself up, lets me see all of her, showers with me …_

_You did good, Borgia.  You gave her confidence in herself.  Let her know you think she’s hot._

_She IS hot.  Her eyes, her skin, her hair…._

_Her beaver!  It’s an adventure trekking through that jungle to get to her hidden temple.  ‘Dr. Livingston, I presume.’_

_Her EYES!  Her SKIN!  Her HAIR!_

_Her boobs.  Her nipples.  Her sweet, round ass._

_Must you always be so crude?_

_Crude, Borgia?  What’s the first thing you go for when you start to get romantic?  Her boobs!_

_SHUT UP!_

 

Juan decided it was time for his parents to meet Mary Ellen, so he arranged to bring her over for an informal evening’s visit.  She was nervous, so he tried to reassure her. 

“They’ll love you.  How could they not?”

“I doubt I’m what they expected for you.  You know, tall, thin, educated, glamorous, _rich_.”

“When they meet you, they will fall to their knees in gratitude that I managed to win the love of such a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman.  Be proud of yourself.  You’re amazing.”

 

Rodrigo greeted Mary Ellen with a warm smile and a warm kiss on her cheek. 

“So glad to meet the young lady Juan has been telling me about.  How lovely you are, my dear!”

“Thank you, Mr. Borgia.  You’re very kind.”

“Please meet my wife, Vannozza.”

“How do you do, Mrs. Borgia?  I’m so glad to meet you.”

Vannozza’s greeting was as cool as her hand. 

 

Vannozza stood at the window, watching Juan and Mary Ellen drive away, then turned to her husband.

“What do you think of Juan’s young lady, Rodrigo?”

“She seems charming.  Why?”

“I don’t think she’s right for him.  Her background… I don’t know.  I just don’t see her as a suitable partner.”

“Partner?  You make it sound like a business merger.”

“Well, Juan has to consider the circles in which he moves.  She won’t fit in.  She’s not like …”

“Like what, Vannozza?  Like _us_?”

“Well, frankly, yes.”

“And what are we, my dear?  Or rather, what was I, at Juan’s age?  If I hadn’t come to you well on my way up the ladder, would you have even looked at me?  I like that little girl.  I like her spirit, her determination.  Nobody has handed her a damn thing.  She’s busting her chops, just like I did.  If she wouldn’t know which utensil to use to eat her caviar, so what?  I can tell she has an honest heart, and it very obviously completely belongs to Juan.  Be glad for the boy that she can love him, even if you can’t.”

“Rodrigo…”

"You, Cesare, Lucrezia… none of you gives a tinker’s damn about him.  Well, this girl loves him and he loves her.  So I will thank you to keep your hoity-toity opinions to yourself and let Juan be happy for once in his life.”

 

Juan took Moon to a very upscale French restaurant to introduce her to his siblings, who had already arrived, having suggested the venue.

A white-gloved waiter served each of them a bit of green glop on a tiny chunk of cucumber. 

“Ah!”  Lucrezia said. “An amuse-bouche.”

“A what?”

“An amuse-bouche.  It literally means ‘to entertain the mouth.’  It’s a tiny, one-bite appetizer that the chef creates.”

“So you’re supposed to eat it?”

“That’s the idea.”

Cesare leaned forward.

“Tell us about yourself, Mary Ellen.” 

“Well, I’m working as an usher in a movie theater.  That’s where Juan and I met.  I’m taking classes at the Community College for now, while I save up for a four-year university.  I’m kind of on my own as far as funding my education.  My parents do their best, but it’s been tough for them.  They have three other kids besides me.  There were some times when we had to get by on government surplus cheese and not much else.  They did a great job of keeping it all together, and we’re really close.  I’m so proud of them.”

 

Mary Ellen excused herself to go to the ladies’ room.  Cesare and Lucrezia could barely contain themselves until she was out of sight.

“Holy hell, Juan!  An usher at a movie theater?  Couldn’t you find anyone lower on the economic scale?”  Lucrezia giggled.

“Community College?  She admits to that?”  Cesare snorted.

"She had to have gotten those shoes at Payless!”

“Since when do you date fat girls?”

“She probably got that way from eating government surplus cheese sandwiches.”

“She never heard of an amuse-bouche!”

“Be fair, Cesare.  She probably knows perfectly well which wine goes best with Wal Mart chicken!”

Juan slammed his hand down on the table.

“All my life, I’ve felt excluded by the two of you, and for the first time in my life, I’m _glad_ there is no room in your little world for me.  Because I just now realized that I don’t want to be part of it.  You always made me feel like I wasn’t good enough for you and the truth is that you aren’t good enough for me.  You would use your dislike of me as an excuse to laugh at a sweet, decent little girl who never did any harm to either of you.  Have you any idea how long Mary Ellen had to work to afford those Payless shoes, Lucrezia?  You’re so fucking proud of your high heeled pumps with the red soles, and what did you have to do to get them?  Borrow Mom’s credit card.  And you, Cesare, you call her names and belittle her because she goes to Community College.  How hard did you have to struggle to afford Harvard?  So she ate government cheese and you two ate _fromage_.  What you have is no credit to either of you.  I’m taking Mary Ellen the hell out of here and away from you because, you know what?  Suddenly, I have a craving for a big piece of Wal Mart chicken.”

He stood up, extracted a sheaf of bills from his wallet and threw them on the table. 

“That should cover our tab.  Fuck you both!”

He stalked across the restaurant floor and intercepted Mary Ellen as she returned from the ladies’ room.

Cesare and Lucrezia glanced at each other, stunned, and then watched as Juan took Mary Ellen’s hand and spoke to her.  Her worried eyes searched his face and then relaxed.  The siblings could see her smiling mouth form the word “Okay.”  Juan pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, then guided her out the door. 

 

Juan held Moon in his arms as they lay naked in the hotel bed together.  She caught a drop of semen clinging to the tip of his cock and daintily sucked it from her fingertip.

“Ah!  An amuse-bouche.”

Juan guffawed.


	5. Honey Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein occurs a great and momentous event

Mary Ellen clasped her black lace bra, knowing that Juan was watching her intently from the bed where he lay sprawled, covered only by a thin sheet. 

“Juan, I really have to leave now.”

“I don’t want you to.  Come back to bed with me.”

She slipped her panties on.  Juan groaned.

“Please, Moon.  Just one more time.  I’ll make you glad.”

“I don’t doubt it, my love, but I really must go.” 

She reached for her blouse.  Juan threw back the sheet and stood up.  The sight of his splendid body froze her in place and she stared in frank admiration.  He grinned.

“Sure you want to leave?”

“No, Juan, I don’t want to, but I have to.”

He caught her in his arms and pulled her belly hard against his. 

“Why?  Why do you have to leave me?”

“I’m expected home.  My parents worry if I’m out too late.”

“Don’t they know you’re with me?”

“That makes them worry all the more.”

He kissed her throat and reached for her bra clasp.

“Come on, Moon of my life.  Let me fuck you one more time.”

“Stop, Juan.  We can’t.”

His fingers went inside her panties.  She moaned. 

“Oh, Juan…you make it so difficult…”

He rubbed her hand over his cock.

“And you make it so _hard_.  Just feel me.  I want you so bad.  I can’t stand it when you leave.”

He nuzzled her breasts.  His voice was velvety and coaxing.

“Marry me, Moon.  Now.  Tonight. We can fly to Las Vegas or Reno and get married.  Say yes.”

“You’re awful.  You’d pretend to propose to me just to get laid?”

“I’m not pretending.  I want to marry you.  I don’t ever want to spend another night apart from you.  Say yes and we will head to the airport as soon as we’re done fucking.”

“But my parents…”

“Call them.  Or I’ll call them.  I don’t think they’ll object to you marrying someone from a prominent family who can give you a good life.”

“You really mean this?”

“Baby, I’ve never been more serious.  I simply cannot go on without you as my wife.  I’ll be good to you.  You’ll lack for nothing.  And I swear to you, I’ll be faithful.”

“You swear?” 

“Moon, I won’t lie.  I’ve had my share of women, but since I met you, I’ve stayed on the porch.”

He kissed her fervently.

“Oh, God, Moon, after having you, how could I want anyone else?”

Mary Ellen reached back and unhooked her bra. 

“Then I’m yours, Juan.”

“And I belong to you.  We’ll make it official this very night.  But first…”

“I’ll race you to the bed.”

They both won.

 

They called their respective parents from the airport.  Rodrigo Borgia put down the phone and turned to his wife. 

“Juan has convinced that sweet little girl to marry him.  They’re heading to Las Vegas.”

“Oh, Rodrigo!  You didn’t try to stop him?  They don’t have a pre-nup!”

 

Tim Mooney put down the phone and turned to his wife.

“She’s on her way to Vegas to marry that Borgia kid!”

“Oh, my God, Tim, can’t we stop her?”

 

The drive thru wedding at the Little White Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas seemed too wacky to be legal, but it actually was bona fide.  They were Mr. and Mrs. Juan Borgia.  In their private limousine, Juan nuzzled his bride’s throat while they sipped champagne.  The driver raised the privacy screen without being asked.  Arriving at the airport, the newlyweds tumbled from the car, tipsy, rumpled, disheveled and smiling broadly.  Juan howled with laughter when Moon, blushing, tucked his cock back into his pants and pulled up the zipper for him.  He shook hands with the driver, tipped him extravagantly and sent him on his way.  He kissed his new wife, cupping her curvy ass with eager hands. 

“I love you, Mrs. Borgia.  First thing to do when we get back is to buy you a proper wedding ring.”

Juan had found a thin gold band at a Vegas pawn shop as a temporary measure.

“Indeed we will not,” Mary Ellen cried.  “This is the ring you married me with and this is the ring I will keep.”

“Moon of my life, it isn’t good enough for you.”

“It’s exactly what I want.  Just as you are.”

 

On the flight back home, Mary Ellen slumped in her first-class seat and let the enormity of their actions sink in.  What had they done?  Where would they live?  How would their families react?  What would people say at work?

Juan seemed blissfully unaware of the seriousness of their situation as he kissed and nuzzled Mary Ellen’s body. 

“Come on, Moon.  Why so solemn?  Smile a little for me!  I’ll get us some more champagne.”

“No, Juan.  Wait.  We have to think about things.”

“I think I want to fuck you senseless.”

“Juan.  Darling.  We’re married now.  We have to make some decisions.  Like, where will we live?”

“I’ll buy you a house.  Wherever you want.  I don’t care.  Just so it has a bed.”

“Juan, I need you to concentrate, please.”

“We’re married.  Can’t you just be happy?”

“I am happy.  I really am.  I love you.  But there are practical matters we have to consider.”

“You are such a buzzkill.  All right.  Let’s talk.”

“Where will we live?”

“I told you.  I’ll buy you a house.”

“I’d love that.  But, when we get off this plane, where will we go?  Like, today and tomorrow and for the immediate future?  I need to be able to get to work, so…”

“You’re not going back to that job.  No way!  You’re my wife.  I’ll provide for you now.”

“But Juan…I’ve always paid my own way.  It’s how I am.”

Juan’s eyes searched her face and he stroked her cheek.

“I admit I come off as a world-class ass sometimes, and unreliable and irresponsible and untrustworthy.  But you’re mine now, Moon of my life.  You watch how fast I serious up for you.  I’ve never had a woman whom I truly cared about or who I felt cared about me like you do.  I honestly don’t know why you love me, but I know that you do.  And I will do my damndest to deserve and keep your love.  Sure, we have a lot to work out.  I’m aware of that.  We just took a huge step.  But right now, I’m in love with you, and in love with love, so just for the time that we’re sitting on this plane, let me be stupid and mindless and slop all over you like a horny beast.  Let’s have fun.  Just for now.”

She caressed his cheek.

“I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Believe it!”

 

Juan’s phone buzzed with a text message.

_Am waiting for you outside gate 23A_

He smiled quietly.

“My dad is meeting us.  I should have known he would.”

“I think I’m going to like him, Juan.”

“He likes you already.”

Rodrigo greeted Juan with an extravagant hug. 

“Congratulations, son.  And here’s our little bride, pretty as a peach!  Welcome, daughter!”

He kissed her cheek and swung her around in his arms.

“Hello, Daddy.  May I call you Daddy?”

“Nothing would please me more.  Now let’s get you to the car and take you home.  Where is home to be for now?”

Moon glanced up at Juan. 

“Well, I thought we would go to a hotel short term until we find a house.”

“You’re very welcome to stay with us.  We haven’t rented out your old room yet.”

“Appreciate it, Dad, but no.  I think it’s better all around if we go to a hotel.”

“You’re probably right.  But, if you change your mind, the offer is still there.”

“Thanks, Dad.  But we should be able to find a house pretty quickly.  It all depends on what Mary Ellen wants.”

“You know what they say:  Happy wife, happy life.”

“Juan makes me happy, Daddy.  And I’m glad I get you along with him.”

“What a charmer you are!  I’ll have my real estate agent call you today.  Get things started.”

“Do you suppose you could find some time to come with us, Daddy? We could work around your schedule.  I’d value your opinion, because I know almost nothing.”

Father and son exchanged glances over Moon’s head.

“Juan Borgia,” Rodrigo intoned grandly, “I approve.”


	6. Harvest Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

After six months, Juan had positive feelings about the institution of marriage.  His bride agreed with his assessment. 

They had settled into a charming one hundred twenty year old Victorian style house that Moon had fallen in love with for its sunny rooms and vintage charm.  She sewed a silk crazy quilt for the bed she shared with Juan.  Juan only occasionally grumbled about all the expensive improvements that the house needed.

Rodrigo stunned his daughter-in-law with a wedding gift of four year’s tuition at a local university where she could study towards the degree in Forensic Sciences to which she aspired.  His wife and other children were also stunned at the generosity of his gift. 

“Each one of you is well provided for.  You lack for nothing.  You are denied nothing.  I will not hear another word about this.” 

To Mary Ellen, who wanted to consider the gift as a loan, he said that he was merely protecting his son’s interests.  In the event of a divorce, she would not need to sue for alimony if she had a career of her own.  And then he laughed and laughed.

Juan’s gallant attention to his mother-in-law won her over quickly and she convinced her husband that their newest family member was not a “rich snot” after all.  On any given Sunday in the fall and winter, Juan and Tim could be found in front of the large-screen television which had been an anniversary present to Moon’s parents, drinking beer and armchair quarterbacking at the tops of their lungs.  His brothers-in-law welcomed him into their circle and he quickly proved to be one hell of a rugby player on their club team.  Moon fretted that he would be injured, but he just grinned and pointed to his new bumper sticker, which read “Rugby Players Have Leather Balls.”

Juan and Moon were invited to the Borgia’s home for dinner one Saturday evening.  After the meal, they all gathered in the family room.  Moon, as usual, perched on the arm of Rodrigo’s chair, holding his hand, while Juan sat to his right.  They talked excitedly about the latest project on the Victorian house. 

Lucrezia pouted. 

“You might include the rest of us in on the conversation.  We’re feeling left out over here.”

Juan blinked innocently.  “My, that must be hurtful!”

Moon tried to smooth ruffled feathers.

“We were just chatting about the plumbing in our house.  It’s really pretty boring.  Daddy is just too kind to tell us to change the subject.  Why don’t we talk about something else?”

“Mary Ellen has developed quite an appreciation for cuisine, Lucrezia.  Especially for a certain amuse bouche which I make for her all the time.  It’s my secret recipe.”

Juan leaned close to Rodrigo and whispered in his ear.  Father and son howled with laughter.  Moon closed her eyes and painfully blushed.

 

Although Moon said nothing at all during the drive home, her silence fairly shouted. 

“Okay, what did I do to piss you off, honey?”

“How could you, Juan?  You told Daddy that amuse-bouche story.”

“It was funny.  Come on.  Don’t be embarrassed.  Dad is a man of the world.”

“Yes, but I’m not.  Of course, it’s understood that you and I have sex, but do we really need to give out the details?  What must he think of me?”

“He thinks you’re a saucy little minx who’s learning to fight back.  He likes that in you.  And you’re the woman who reformed his problem child.  He will love you forever for that.”

“Please don’t say I changed you.”

“But you did, Moon of my life!  And I needed changing.  I was awful.”

“You were perfect.  You were always perfect.”

“I’m glad you thought so, but nobody would have agreed with you.  Not even Dad.”

“But he loves you anyway.  And I love him for it.”

Juan held out his arm and Moon snuggled in close to him.

 

“Why do you let Mary Ellen fawn all over you, Rodrigo?  Can’t you see she’s just buttering you up?  She’s so conniving.  Juan even refuses to draw up a post-nup because of her wiles.”

“Vannozza, your cynicism is unbecoming to you.  There isn’t a false bone in that little girl’s body.  She and I hit it off.  She appreciates that Juan and I are close, and that makes her kindly disposed towards me.”

“She calls you ‘Daddy.’  She calls me ‘Mrs. Borgia.’”

“You don’t exactly exude warmth towards her, my dear.  But that’s not surprising, since you could never feel affectionate towards Juan either.”

“Rodrigo, that’s not true.”

“It’s absolutely true, and I count it the great failure of my life that I let it continue.  I was caught up in advancing my career and too preoccupied to intervene.  I hoped I could make up for your lack of love for Juan by overcompensating on my part.  It was disastrous for him.  I consider it a blessing that he was able to overcome our mistakes.”

“And you attribute that to Mary Ellen?”

“Not completely, but she played a big part.  Vannozza, they are happy together.  She is here to stay.  Accept it.  You may even grow to like her.”

“What were you and Juan laughing over this evening to the exclusion of everyone else?”

“A little pleasantry of a personal nature.”

“You certainly made everyone else feel shut out.”

“Now you know how Juan felt all these years.”

“Lucrezia feels that you’ve allowed Mary Ellen to take over her place as your daughter.”

“Then I must certainly make amends to her for that.  But I long for the day when you all might be able to see that Mary Ellen is now family too.”

“Mark my words, Rodrigo.  Very soon, she’s going to get herself pregnant to make sure she tightens her grip on Juan and the family.”

“Darling, I have tried to be patient with you about this, but it’s clear that we’re getting nowhere towards an understanding.  She can’t ‘get herself pregnant.’  Juan will have something to do with that.  What possible objection can you make to a married couple having a baby?”

“She only wants a baby to secure her position within the family.  Juan will never be able to get rid of her then.”

“I don’t see Juan wanting to get rid of her, my dear.  I had really hoped that by now you would have come to see Mary Ellen for the lovely person she is, but clearly, that hasn’t happened.  Your unkind opinions toward her bother me enough that I must tell you I won’t listen to them any longer.  I understand that you don’t care for her, but I do expect you to treat her with the courtesy she deserves as Juan’s wife.  Courtesy.  No more, no less.”

 

Juan and Mary Ellen hosted a family get-together to celebrate the completion of improvements to their house.  He presided over the newly constructed backyard barbeque pit that she called his ‘Taj Mahal’ while the guests seated themselves at long tables under the tent fly they had rented for the occasion. 

Mary Ellen had gone into the house to get more ice, unaware that she was being trailed by Cesare, intent on exercising what he saw as his _droit du seigneur_ to any woman who caught his fancy.  Lucrezia, suspicious, followed him and heard enough of the ensuing conversation to be convinced of both Cesare’s amorous intentions and Mary Ellen’s complete blamelessness.  Lucrezia charged into the kitchen, making straight for Cesare, who was attempting to quiet a struggling Mary Ellen, and slapped his face.

“You son of a bitch!  Wait till Juan hears about this!”

“Lucrezia, this isn’t what it looks like.  I swear.”

“Bullshit, Cesare.  I heard _everything_.  Are you all right, Mary Ellen?”

“Yes, I am, Lucrezia.  Please don’t say anything to Juan.  I don’t want to be the cause of trouble in the family.”

“You’re not the cause.  _He_ is.”

“I’m sure it won’t happen again.  It won’t, will it, Cesare?”

“ _Nothing_ happened!  You misunderstood me.  I wasn’t trying to do anything.  Honestly!”

Lucrezia snorted. 

“What a fucking liar you are, Cesare.  Trying to seduce your own brother’s wife.  You’re disgusting.  Mary Ellen, I appreciate your wanting to maintain the peace, so I’ll keep my mouth shut.  Unless something like this happens again.”

Convinced by her own infatuation with him of Cesare’s irresistibility to women, Lucrezia was impressed that Moon had remained faithful to Juan. 

From that time on, Lucrezia and Mary Ellen became friends, spending ‘girlie time’ together, even inducing Vannozza to join them for lunches and spa dates. 

Through scorching sex and expensive gifts of jewelry, Cesare won Lucrezia’s forgiveness.  He pled _nolo contendere_ to the charge of attempted seduction and the record was sealed. 

In the fullness of time, Moon completed her degree in Forensic Sciences and went on to become a top criminalist with the county coroner’s office. 

She did not ‘get herself pregnant.’  Juan did that.  They had a daughter whom Vannozza spoiled into obnoxiousness.  Since the child preferred her paternal grandmother to all others, Vannozza found her behavior enchanting.  She prevailed upon Rodrigo to settle a generous trust fund on Joanna and, in time, found it in her heart to be grateful to the little girl’s mother for bringing her into the world.

Juan continued to maintain his blissful orbit around Mary Ellen, the moon of his life.

 


End file.
